Bounties
A Bounty is a set amount of money placed on a persons head for their death/capture. Becoming Wanted Normally a bounty is issued by a government official or by the police. The idea is to tempt others to aid with the capture of the said criminal so he can be brought to justice quickly, the amount also shows their threat level to the government (because of this, their bounties don't necessarily reflect how powerful they are). The money often leads people, known as bounty hunters to make careers out of trying to find these wanted people. For the Marines, this is their aid in bringing in criminals and enforcing their definition of "Justice". In the Whiskey Peak arc, the Baroque Works agents state that up to 30% of the bounty money may be lost by bringing in someone dead as opposed to bringing them in alive, as the government prefer to hang them in public. In the eye of a pirate, a high bounty may actually be a source of pride for them, as seen in Luffy's enthusiasm on his first bounty, or Sanji's constant complaining of his lack of bounty or bad picture. For others, such as a Kuro, it can be an annoyance. Bounty Issuing The average bounty in the world is 10-20 million Beli, as stated by one of the officers when announcing Luffy's bounty. It is important to remember that a bounty does not always reflect the strength of a person, as was confirmed by Oda himself in his SBS section. Simply doing criminal activities, associating yourself with certain groups or participating in forbidden practices (such as researching the Poneglyphs) can make you gain or increase a bounty without reflecting the strength of the person carrying it. Even performing outrageous acts dedicated to self-preservation can cause people to be assigned with bounties, such as when the Straw Hats survived the 2nd buster Call in known history. In short, the bounty simply reflects how much threat (or potential threat) the said person has to the World Government. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.36- Chapter 342, Bounties explained However, the bounty is based only on the known information about the criminal. In the case of Luffy both KuroOne Piece manga - Chapter 96, Kuro's name is not seen alongside Arlong's, Buggy's and Krieg's. and Enel did not contribute to his bounty as Kuro was believed to already be dead and Skypiea remains relatively unknown to the majority of the One Piece world. Another example would be Arlong, who paid the corrupt Marine Nezumi money to ignore his actions in the East Blue, thus his bounty did not reflect his potential threat.One Piece Manga - Chapter 69, Nezumi is seen being bribed by Arlong . Retracting Bounties A bounty is usually given to a criminal for life, so no matter which lifestyle they may follow after its issue, the bounty remains unchanged. The bounty is usually only written off when the criminal is either captured or dies. The notion that death brings freedom from the bounty was the sole reason for Kuro's plan to escape a pirates life. With exceptions of death and capture, another method of losing a bounty is to become an asset to either the Marines or World Government. Every member of the Shichibukai is considered an ally of the Marines and World Government so their bounties were all removed. This allows them to continue being a criminal on a conditional basis. A bounty may also be removed by a court of law, as Jango's was, during his mini-series after he hypnotised the entire courtroom to dance. Jango's case was further aided by the help and plea of the Marine Fullbody during the case. This later allowed him to join the Marines under the command of Hina. In the Little Garden arc, it is revealed that a bounty can last for over a hundred years if the criminal is still alive and not captured. Identification A criminal is, most often than not, known by his poster. Without the issuing of a wanted poster, no criminal can be made known. These posters are distributed across the world in newspapers and bars. Marines also keep copies of each criminal at their bases and on board their ships so the Marines always have them handy. Bounty Hunters may also carry a list of posters showing the criminals they're searching for and ones they've already killed. The Poster Picture The most important part of a poster is the picture of the criminal. It allows swift identification upon sighting and informs everyone in the world to be wary of the named criminal. The picture normally takes the form of a photograph, in failing to retrieve a suitable photograph, a drawing may be used instead as in the case of Sanji. To some (such as Sanji), a decent photograph is as important as the bounty itself as the entire world will see copies of it, though some (such as Bellamy) believe some bounties are fake due to an unintimidating picture. One of the most mysterious things about wanted posters in One Piece is how the Marines are able to get hold of photos of almost every criminal. Oda later in one of his SBS later reveals that the photos are taken by the Marine Photography Branch Captain "Flaming Attachan". Flaming Attachan apparently gets his name because before he closes the shutter he yells "Fire!". SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 218, Fan question: How do the marines get hold of photos of criminals? The only exception to this rule seems to be from Mr. 13 and Miss Friday who were used by the marines recently to help draw bounty posters of remaining Baroque Works agents. A new picture is sometimes issued as the person's appearance may have changed (such as Robin). Nicknames Marines give pirates a nickname with a bounty that either describes their appearance (such as "Straw Hat Luffy" or "Cyborg Franky"), what their powers/abilities are (such as "Black Leg Sanji" or "King of Snipers Sogeking"), or what they do (such as "Burglar Cat Nami" or "Pirate Hunter Zoro"). Sometimes it is just the most common nickname a person has (Luffy was called "Straw Hat" before his first bounty was issued). However, sometimes there are exceptions, such as "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper. The Straw Hat Pirate crew Total bounty: 700,000,050 Belli East Blue Bounties Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only ' 3,000,000', making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world.One Piece manga - Chapter 96, The average bounty of the East Blue mentioned. West Blue Bounties South Blue Bounties North Blue Bounties The Grand Line Bounties Shichibukai ex-bounties Because they are frozen bounties, the Shichibukai bounties do not reflect their true threat anymore. Trivia *Oda confirmed that if Eneru were actually a wanted pirate, he would have had a bounty that could reach up to 500,000,000. SBS One Piece Manga Volume 43 - How strong would Eneru be if he was on Earth? *Bounties are often the centre of several myths within the fandom. *Record bounties: **Currently, Dolfamingo's 340,000,000 is the highest known bounty seen, however it is not an active bounty. **The highest active bounty known is Eustass Kid's 315,000,000. **The lowest bounty known is Chopper's mere 50. Previously, Alvida held that position with her 5,000,000 in the manga, while Boo Jack's 3,200,000 was the lowest in the anime. **The highest known starting bounty seen is Robin's 79,000,000, **Robin also holds the record for the youngest seen reciever of a bounty in the series being eight when she is given the bounty. Chopper is the second youngest being 15 years old. **Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty broke the record for the active East blue bounties, as well as the highest new bounty for a East Blue pirate. **The oldest known bounties are joint held by Dorry and Brogy who have held theirs for over a hundred years. **The newest known bounties are; Sogeking, Chopper, Sanji, Franky and Nami whose bounties were all release at the same time. **The lowest known Shichibukai bounty is Crocodile's 81,000,000, excluding Blackbeard who holds no former bounty at all. **Dolfamingo's 340,000,000 is the highest known Shichibukai. **The highest combined bounties seen in one crew is the Straw Hats 700,000,050. **The known Shichibukai ex-bounties total up to over 956,000,000, including the former Shichibukai Crocodile it would have been 1,037,000,000 **The Eleven Supernovas bounties total up to 2,152,000,000. **The highest organisation (non-Pirate) was Baroque Works, whose bounties totaled up 192,000,000. References Category:Marines